Gisbert the Lion
]] Gisbert "the Lion" Mengblod (Dutch: Gijsbert "de Leeuw" Mengblod) is a folk hero of Brunant. His legend is recorded in a middle 17th-century chronicle, written by St. Gregory the Chronicler. It is set in the period of the Venetian sovereignty, during the early 15th century. According to the legend, Gisbert — a brave warrior of great strength — rebeled against a local tyrannic Lord, before being captured and tortured to death. Along with Adrianus Graf and Mateus Brasefort, Gisbert is a central figure in Brunanter patriotism. His story has inspired many artistic works, including authors and musicians. The legend Gisbert Mengblod is a Dutch young warrior, son of a Dutch noble and an Aragonese daughter of a rich merchant. He was a strong man and a fearsome fighter, thus given the nickname "the Lion" (de Leeuw). Under the tyrannical rule of Lord Padanosta, the townsfolk of Grijzestad suffered many humiliations by his soldiers and Padanosta himself. As a result, many Dutch decided to leave the town and to live in a nearby forest as outlaws. Gisbert was chosen as their leader and many brave men joined him (including Sebald Ockers "the merry bandit" and Diederick "the finest bowman on the islands"). Gisbert and his men stole from the rich Venetians and gave to the poor. They also killed the Venetians who had done wrong to Dutch, Aragonese and even Arab people. This situation greatly dissatisfied Lord Padanosta, who sent his best soldier, Knight Parioli, to fight with Gisbert. Parioli went all alone into the forest and asked Gisbert to a duel. The two men fought wildly,"...they roared like lions, they soared like eagles" all day long. They were both wounded and their swords were damaged, but Gisbert managed to disarm his enemy. However, he spared Parioli's life, who then thanked Gisbert and returned to Venice, repentant for his sins. Full of anger, Lord Padanosta sent his Dutch servant Duster,The name probably derives from Middle Dutch duuster (dark, obscure) to join Gisbert. One night, Gisbert left the rest of his men and went to Grijzestad, in order to meet his ill father. Duster informed Padanosta's commander, who came with a hundred of soldiers to capture the outlaw. Gisbert fought desperately,"...and from the great clashing and the cut and thrust, trees were uprooted and the moon was darkened, blood flowed down over their leather boots and their sweat ran out over their breastplates" but he was finally arrested and was brought before Lord Padanosta. The next morning, Gisbert was stripped naked and dragged through the town. He was then castrated and impaled. The legend ends with reference to the War of Independence, during which Padanosta was executed by decapitation from Sebald and Duster was stoned to death by the residents of Grijzestad. Legacy The figure of Gisbert the Lion has been a major folk hero of Brunant, representing stength and fearlessness. Gisbert was an influence for the novel Guisbert's Crusade. Lion has even become a symbol for the Brunanter people; the so-called Lion of Brunant is depicted in Brunant's flag and Coat of Arms and was also present in the flag of the Brunanter State. The Presidential Standard features the lion, too. Throughout World War II and particularly during the German occupation, Mengblod was perceived as a symbol of valour and resistance against the Nazis. At the same time though, the collaboratorist government tried to promote a nationalist aspect of the legend. Many musicians from different genres have been inspired by Mengblod's legend. The power metal band Veldwachter have written the songs Grootswaert''The sword of Gisbret and ''De Leeuw Brult,The Lion Roars while Havering's Symphony 12 was dedicated to Mengblod. Infinite Eloquence Orchestra song Sad Ending is inspired by Gisbert's last moments. Strangely enough, only two movies have been produced about Gisbert's legend. The epic film Gisbert ''(1960) was directed by Fabian Barthols and was a commercial success. In 1971, the Hoolahan cousins made a satirical film about the legend, titled ''The Hoolahans meet Gisbert the Lion. Historicity debate While earlier scholars faced the story as a real one, modern historians believe that Gisbert is a fictional figure. However, there are some scholars claiming that Gisbert is the amalgam of many real people and this view is broadly accepted. On the other hand, it is generally believed that other characters of the legend were real people or at least had a real historic base. For example, it is known that there was a Venetian militaryman, named Agostino Padanosta, but he was a ship captain and not a local lord. Similarly, there are accounts about a Dutch thief named Sebald Ockers. Comparative mythology The Menglod legend has been compared to a number of other European myths or legends and even real historic figures. Historian Reinout van der Bijl considered him a Brunanter version of William Tell, while pointing out that Gisbert's tragic end is similar to that of William Wallace. What is more, Gisbert's outlaw status, led to comparison with Robin Hood. Gion Viatger believed that Mengblod was a fictitious counterpart of Mateus Brasefort. A quite interesting comparison is that with Digenes Akritas, the most famous figure of the Byzantine acritic songs. "Digenes" is Greek for Twain-born or Two Blood, while "Mengblod" seems to derive from Dutch for mixed blood (gemengd bloed). Gisbert's father was Dutch and his mother was Aragonese; similarly, Akritas' father was an Arab emir and his mother a Greek. In popular culture Several parts of Gisbert's legend are used to create the character Mendblod in the TV series King By Blood (Por Sangre Rey). Footnotes Category:Folklore Category:Military Category:War of Independence